Just One More!
by Al Evans
Summary: Peter Parker has faced down super villains no problem but New York City night clubs? They're a bit trickier. Perhaps a certain Mary Jane Watson can help him out?


_This is a pseudo prequel kind of prequel to two of my other stories called 'Wasted Time' and even this other one I did which is a tongue in cheek piece._

_ s/10763384/1/Wasted-time-Version-1_

_ s/10803414/1/Wasted-Time-Version-2_

_ s/10771942/1/Past-Partners _

_For context's case imagine this story takes place some undisclosed amount of time in the future where Peter and Mary Jane have gotten back together._

* * *

><p>The music was pounding in Peter's ears and what little light there was dazzled across the large room, illuminating the dancers and the drinks in their hands.<p>

It was almost three o'clock in the morning and Peter felt out of his comfort zone. Usually at this time of night he'd either be at home asleep or swinging through the city as Spider-Man. But when invited to hit the city's dance clubs he'd eventually agreed in order to appease-

"MJ!" He yelled over at a red haired figure several feet away, raising his arm to catch her attention. She turned her head sharply at the mention of her name and flashed Peter a winning smile. Peter manoeuvred across the crowded floor towards the beckoning MJ, trying his best not to spill the drinks he was holding. He just about succeeded even with his spider sense helping him. Sitting down next to MJ on a sofa he passed over her drink.

"Where've you been tiger?" MJ yelled over trying to make herself heard over the loud music.

"Sorry, I lost sight of you when I went to buy these." Peter nodded his head towards the drinks. "I've been scanning the dance floor for ages trying to catch sight of you."

"Maybe I should've clicked your little tracer." MJ grinned cheekily.

"I doubt that would've helped in this place." Peter said. MJ shook her head and smiled.

"Peter I was joking. You need to loosen up a bit." She took a sip of her drink after she said this and Peter's eyes followed the glass as she lowered it.

"Well I would but...you know...I never know when duty will call." Peter paused for a moment to take a swig out of his orange juice. Lowering it, he passed a glance back over MJ's drink. "You sure you don't mind me not keeping up with you. Maybe I could try just one glass of-"

"_Tiger!_" MJ said putting a hand on his arm. "Seriously it's fine. Besides..." She took another, much slower, sip from her glass whilst keeping eye contact with Peter "...you couldn't keep up with me anyway. A few cups of punch and you're done for the night. Me I'm still fine. Plus I wanted to remember our first night out like this since we got back together." She raised her glass and smiled. "Happy two-and-a-half month anniversary."

Peter raised his own glass. "Happy two-and-a-half." They lightly tapped their glasses against one another and drank. Just as MJ lowered her empty glass (and Peter lowered his not quite empty orange juice) MJ suddenly grabbed Peter's hand.

"Hey I _love_ this song!" Peter was forced to leave behind his drink as MJ dragged him onto the dance floor as though _she _ was the one with super strength.

Peter did his best to dance but he'd never been that great at it. MJ however was having the time of her life and for awhile Peter was pretty sure she wouldn't have minded if he'd been there or not.

The song seemed to last for hours before the music changed. "Just one more!" MJ teasingly pleaded with Peter, who balked and continued to dance. MJ evidently wasn't as big of a fan of this song because she was paying a bit more attention to Peter and couldn't help giggling over what passed for dance moves in his book. Peter's cheeks flushed in embarrassment but he didn't mind that much given how much amusement he was evidently giving MJ.

"Oh, please tiger you gotta stay here for just _one _more!" MJ pleaded again when the music changed to a new song. So Peter continued to embarrass himself next to MJ who kept on laughing and smiling throughout the song as well as the next one, and the one after that, and the one after that. Eventually Peter himself started laughing too, not much caring about the sporadic glances he received from several other dancers.

The club was starting to empty when the final song of the night began playing. Evidently the club felt it was the best choice to clear the place out for the night because in contrast to the loud and pumping music they'd been dancing to, this song was slower and softer. Peter began to turn away, expecting that they'd be leaving now and he'd be dropping MJ off home.

"Hey..." Said a soft voice near him. "Where're you going?" Peter turned back to see MJ still standing in the same spot on the dance floor. She reached out her hand to him and tilted her head.

"Just one more?"

Peter slowly took her hand and MJ moved closer. As they began to sway and turn on the spot, she put her arms around his neck and he put his on her waist. Despite being the last song of the night, it felt to Peter like they stayed dancing like this for longer than all the other songs combined.

After a long while, when they were among the only people left on the dark dance floor, Peter made a decision. Gulping slightly and looking down he spoke in a quiet voice.

"MJ...Do...Do you w-"

"No." MJ said, cutting him off.

Peter paused for a moment before replying.

"Oh. That's okay. I didn't mean to-"

"No, I don't want to be alone tonight."

Peter met her gaze, a little taken aback.

"That's what you were going to say right?"

"...No...Not exactly..."

"...Silly me..." Whispered MJ, kissing Peter as the last song came to a close.


End file.
